


In Stillness

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: It's easier for Nancy.





	In Stillness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/gifts).



It’s easier for Nancy.

The young woman with the turquoise bracelet yearns for the lady with the emerald embroidery around the hem of her skirt. The latter returns the longing. The gentleman with the crimson sash dreams of both their touch. The young adult of no stated gender, whose shoes are sapphire and whose choker-ribbon is saffron, burns to feel that crimson sash against their skin.

They all are content, truly, with the stillness of living statues. Else they would be elsewhere. But Nancy with the pomegranate ribbon in her hair is perhaps more still; she does not _want_ so.


End file.
